Safe and Loved
by Huntress-X
Summary: A short fic. Logan is hunted by his nightmares


**Safe and Loved**

**By: Huntress X**

* * *

I dont own any of these they belong to Marvel, so please don't sue its not like I have the money anyway. And as always I am sorry if the spelling is bad. And in my stories Jubilee is with The X-men I just don't like the whole she goes of to Gen X thing…sorry.

* * *

I look up from my spot at the bar and yell at Harry to give me another beer and he does like always, he knows better then to say no to me.

I´m drunk I don't get drunk very often because of the healing factor but sometimes it does happens, and to be honest it have been happening a lot lately almost every night this week.

My nightmares are back I can't sleep the guilt becomes too much and getting drunk helps, the others doesn't know, they just think that I´m out cage fighting, and I can't take their sympathy or their lectures.

I look around in the bar there is just me and another guy that is still here and he is past out under one of the tables, I´m gonna past out here too soon but then again I think that every night.

I hear the door opening and close and I hear someone talking to Harry and then I feel a genteel hand on my shoulder, I turn around and there is she like every other night, my angel, my beautiful Jubilee, yeah she is beautiful those big bleu eye´s and her hair longer then he had ever seen it going way below her shoulders.

"Come on Wolvie time to go home" She says and helps me get up letting me lean on her. "Thanks for calling Harry" She tells him, she tells him that every night and he answers with a smile and a nod.

She helps me out to her car that she had gotten only three weeks ago on her sixteenth birthday, as she is helping me to get into the car I look over across the street and I see those two old ladies that always takes a two-in-the-morning-walk for some reason. I maybe drunk but I can still hear what they are saying.

"Look Marge at that poor girl dragging her father home from the bar every single night, it's a shame"

"Yes that poor child Margaret, what is he thinking"

I look over at Jubilee who is fastening her seatbelt, the first time she came to get me I did tell her to get the flamin hell out of there and leave me alone and when she triad to get me to stand up I refused, she did something I never would have expected, she hit me, right across the chin and so hard I fell out of the chair and then she dragged me out of the bar and over to the car and tossed me in the backset telling me that she was going to come for me whatever I liked it or not, so I just let her do it……and that girl has some right hook not that I would admit it but it did hurt….but just a little.

She starts the car and we drive home in silence, I´m so tired feels like I haven't slept in days…hell I haven't slept in days I just wanna sleep one night. Jubilee stops the car and gets out walking over to my side and opens the door taking my arm around her shoulder helping me up.

"You can't do this anymore Logan" She tells me. "Healing factor or not it´s not healthy for the soul" I know she´s right but I´m just so fucking tired and I know that when she has put me down in my bed and closes the door behind her I´m gonna just lay there until the first sunlight shows itself wide awake.

We are walking trough the kitchen and then up the stairs but she stops three doors away from my room at her room, she kick open the door and closes it the same way, dumping me on her bed.

"Jubs?" I ask.

"Oh be quiet" She says as she takes my boots of then she takes of my hat and with my help my jacket, then she pulls the cover over me. It doesn't bother me we have slept together in the same bed many times, like after Bastions and everytime she has a nightmare.

She takes of her cloths and change into her pyjamas and then she snuggle up closely to me, giving me a kiss on the cheek before closing her eye´s for a goodnight sleep but before she fall asleep I can hear her say something I really need to hear right now.

"I love you" She says in a low voice, I smile and look down at her.

"Love ya to kid" I say back before closing my eye´s drifting of to a peaceful nights sleep. She knew what I needed, I needed the same thing she did when the nightmares hunted her, the feeling of being with someone that makes you feel safe and someone who loves you and that is what she makes me feel safe and loved. My sweet angel, my Jubilation.

The End


End file.
